


can you hear my calling - Homestuck - {{nsfw}}

by MysticalLioness (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, fanstuck ? ??
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of NSFW, M/M, Multi, NSFW, all characters are 18+, everyone is going to have cofusing quadrants, ewew, lolol, maybe 24, my OC's, my main character, noone wants to have 13 yr olds to have smexy time, only one is done, other things will happen, quadrants, thats gross, thats leoloz, theres 12 okay, uh, violence ? ?, yea i got like 14 but they're still being made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: can you hear my calling? can you hear my cry? i am slowly dying. and my light is fading out. i know i am elsewhere, and this is not my home. i hope you can bring me back. and i don't hurt you anymore. they all slowly fall in love with a troll who has killed her friends. it was an accident, i swear. i just cant help myself.{{ nsfw version }}{{ this does include sexual content, it has a lots of swears, also you can check out the sfw version on my wattpad listed on my bio }}{{ leoloz is my oc, characters that you've never heard of are my characters. so you know who are my oc's i will list all that are mentioned in one chapter at the bottom. }}{{ this is kinda fanstuck?? i'll prob make bios of my oc's or somethin }}{good luck}





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, just a heads up  
> the first few chapters have no sexual content, only lots of swears  
> lots  
> of  
> swears  
> good luck :^)

> Be the strange troll girl

 

Different colored eyes fluttered open, a bright light making her flinch. She let out a low groan and rolled on her side, blinking a bit and sitting up. She looked around, sitting under a grand tree with hundredths of stuffed dragons hanging from branches. Ropes wrapped around their soft necks. The strange troll girl sat up, eyes widening and hair ruffled from the breeze. "Where am I?" She hissed, standing and dusting off her black and yellow suit. She tucked some raven colored hair behind her ear and began walking, gazing at the area. Light gently streamed in from behind the leaves, making her blink. Her psionics crackled, letting it lift her up and take her elsewhere. She looked down at the land, eyelashes fluttering quickly. A huge city stood below her, people scurrying here and there. She narrowed her eyes, letting her psionics set her down at the edge of the forest, where she hesitated before walking towards a neighborhood. Trolls and humans walked, and she blinked in surprise. Where was she? There was not a single human in her planet, only her and other trolls. She gingerly walked towards the sidewalk, glancing at the trolls and people walking on it. Glances and stares were casted towards her. Glares burning her body. Her psionics let out a soft crackle as irritation began to build up in her. She glared back sharply at the judging humans and continued walking before crashing into someone.

 

The troll girl fell back onto her behind. She let out a yelp of surprise, hands falling at her sides and onto the sidewalk quite violently as she tried to stop herself from falling on her back. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. Eyes wide as she looked over at a troll who yelped in surprise. She was about average height, with horns similar to hers. "Oh! I'm very sorry!" She mewled out, sticking her hand out to help up the fallen troll girl. "It's alright.." She murmured, looking down at her hands that had begun to bleed yellow. The cat girl shrieked in surprise and took the slightly taller trolls bloody hands. Gently tugging at them. "L-let me take mew to my hive- I mean home!" She hissed, panic gleaming in her eyes as she led the girl away. A tail tickled the strange troll girls leg, making her look down at a blue tail, similar to the two that she had. The two arrived at the cat girl's home, and she gingerly sat down on the couch, wincing as more blood welled on her scraped hands. The cat girl ran back into the living room, nearly throwing herself onto the couch with a taller, muscular troll behind her. "Nepeta, it is rather inappropriate bringing a stranger into our home." He murmured, sweat beads appearing on his head. "I accidentally bumped into her Equihiss!" she looked at him, pouting and bringing out some alcohol and a bit of paper. "I'm sure I can do it myself, uh.." she squinted at the cat girl. "What's your name? I didn't quite catch it.." Nepeta looked over, confusion clouding her eyes before widening. "Oh! My name is Nepurrta! And over there is my moirail, Equihiss" she purred, dabbing the paper with alcohol onto gray, yellow covered, hands. The girl hissed in pain, "M-my name is Leoloz.. What planet is this?" She looked up, making the two glance at each other in surprise. "Planet Earth.. Do you live anywhere? And do you remember anything?" Equius hesitated, more sweat appearing on his head. Leoloz shrugged, "I'm not from this.. Planet Earth.. In fact, I woke up in the forest and found myself here.." She glanced down at Nepeta wrapping her hands up. "I was at my hive, but then I randomly fainted and I guess I got teleported here?" Equius nodded, before looking down at Nepeta who began to pack up the medical things she got out. "I believe the wisest thing to do would probably call Rose.. she might know what to do." Nepeta nodded, running off to do as told. Equius glanced at Leoloz as she stood, rubbing her arms and looking around. "I need a towel." He murmured and ran off, leaving the troll girl alone in the living room.

 

Rose greeted Nepeta and Equius, she walked into the living room where Leoloz sat. The girl was using her psionics to move things around, her two orange tails lazily waving around. She glanced up wearily. Rose sent a smile her way and the girl grinned back and stood up straight. "Are you Rose?" She lisped, tongue flicking out and slightly hissing. Rose nodded, elegantly sitting at the edge of the couch, near Leoloz. "Yes, I've heard you aren't from around here?" she hummed, laying her hands down on her lap. Leoloz nodded, watching Equius and Nepeta from the corner of her eye. "Yes.. I think I teleported here but I'm not sure how. None of the trolls that I know use any sorts of magic." She paused, before nodding. "Well.. only one of them, but he doesn't pay much attention to it." Rose slowly nodded, before taking out a big black book from her bag. Latin was written on it, but it didn't seem to bother Rose at all as she flipped through the book. She stopped on one page, frowning slightly. "Well.. good news seems to be that I can teleport you back to your home planet but.. bad news is that, it'll take about a year do so." Leoloz let out an irritated groan, murmuring something along the lines of "Fuckin' teleporting bulgelicking shit.. can't have a normal like for fuckin' once.." Rose chuckled, patting the troll girls knee. "Don't worry, I'll round up all the main trolls and their dancestors and ancestors. I think it'll be a good idea to have you move around from house to house, or hive to hive if you prefer." Leoloz wearily nodded, her ears drooping slightly. "Alright, am I staying at Nepeta's and Equius' hive first then?". Rose nodded, smiling. "Yes. I will call Nepeta and Equius when the meeting is arranged, don't worry, you'll be in and out in no time." Rose grinned, but Leoloz swore that she heard her say _"Hopefully.."_ under her breath. "Alright then.. It was nice meeting you." Her psionics crackled lightly, her visible eye let out a soft blue glow. Rose nodded, standing up. "It was nice meeting you too, see you soon." The human girl waved goodbye to the three trolls, leaving the hive in a slight hurry. Equius and Nepeta turned to Leoloz. "I'll take mew to the guest room! Follow me~~" Nepeta purred, bouncing up and down and running off. Leoloz let out a breathy chuckle, and walked after her, leaving Equius to look after the two leave.

 

{{ So how was that for my first time writing a homestuck fanfic ? ?  ?? ? :^) tell me if you liked it!!! }}


	2. A cativating day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whereas Nepeta and Equius figure out that Leoloz is actually not as nice as they though she was.  
> Also, a few warnings!!  
> Kinda nsfw-ish.  
> Kinks, and a bit of kink shaming !!
> 
> ( a captivating day!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy im back  
> i still have some editing to do but since i got a research paper/essay thing on social studies im gonna be busy writing that up for the next two weeks or so
> 
> so  
> yea
> 
> oh right, also try to spot some small headcannons that i think should be true/nepeta has >:^))

> Be the two tailed cat girl.

 

Okay.

So maybe you were a bit mean once in a while.

But that was you just having some innocent fun.

Very innocent fun.

 

Very.

Okay so maybe it wasn't as fun to your victims but..

They could deal with it.

They were grown men and women and uh... trolls.

 

So there was no deal in listening to them whine and cry about your harmless pranks and japes of sorts.

Or whatever people called them nowadays.

\--

But as always, it was the third day you had stayed in Nepeta's and Equius' shared home. Since Nepeta was basically a kitten Equius didn't let her outside unless she was with you or with him. Or some other tolerable human or troll. It was quite fun troll(?)sitting the cat girl. She had her ups and downs, quite literally, and you learned quite a few.. distinctive traits about her. 

Of course you were quite surprised that she also had never told any other troll - other than you of course - about these.. traits of hers. But then again you couldn't blame her, they were quite.. private. In all honesty, you were sure it would take quite a few months for her to warm up completely to you. But apparently that had not been the case in this situation.

 

"So you have a.. pissing kink?" Leoloz didn't know how to feel in such an intimate conversation. Nepeta let out a purr, nodding her head up and down cheerfully. "Yes! I apawlogize if this chat is quite uncomfurrtable fur mew." Nepeta ducked her head down in embarrassment. Leoloz chuckled, her black leather gloves laid beside her as she raised her hand to pet Nepeta's head. Careful not to touch her horns.

 

"It's alright, I was just surprised to know that you had kinks of sorts, seeing as you look like the innocent type." She teased, flicking one of the cat girls horns rather lightly with her thumb and pointer finger. Nepeta yelped in surprise, she stood up straight, electricity shooting down her metal spine. A lovely pastel green hue crept up onto her face. A look of shock and frustration placed on her face. Leoloz chuckled and stood, clicking her tongue.

 

"Cute." She flicked her tongue out. Eyes looking down at the slightly shorter troll girl. A mischievous smile curled on her lips as she wandered towards the guest room. Nepeta lightly glared in the other troll's direction, letting out a light huff. She turned to the door as it rattled and opened, Equius walking in with an armful of grocery bags. Nepeta walked over and grabbed some, hurrying into the direction of the kitchen and placing them down before running to the guest room and slamming the door behind her. Equius stared, blinking before sighing and going to the kitchen to - unfortunately for him - put away the groceries. 

 

 

Nepeta straddled Leoloz, her hands brushed against Leoloz's sides, she wiggled her fingers and dragged her long, yellow nails on the light grey skin tinged with a very, very light yellow. Giggles and laughs bubbled up in Leoloz's chest, leaving her as she shrieked. Translucent, yellow tears falling from her tightly closed eyes as she writhed and bucked her hips up as she struggled to get the smaller troll off. Nepeta let giggles float away from her, eventually she stopped and looked down at her masterpiece. Leoloz laid beneath her, face flushed yellow and eyes wide open. Tear stains tracks had been left behind on her face. Her chest heaved as she struggled for air, gasping as she looked up at Nepeta's grinning face. "I think you're looking purrety cute right now, if I say so meowself." Nepeta purred, tail swishing behind her as she leaned down and laid her head on the yellow-bloods chest. She let out a small yawn, getting comfortable as she tried her best to curl up a bit. Leoloz huffed, wrapping her arms around Nepeta and staring up at the ceiling. She let out a long yawn, eyes fluttering close as she was lulled to sleep by her friends quiet purring.

 

Equius peeked into the Leoloz's room, also known as the guest room. He smiled at the sight, before shaking his head and silently closing the door.

 

( lolol, i updated, also trynna make longer chapters!! )


End file.
